¿Nos bañamos?
by ooPACHAoo
Summary: resubido esta vez con la calificacion correcta para que no lo bajen."Que pasa cuando ciertas personas caen en unas posas hechisadas por un demonio pervertidillo?" leanlo! de verdad se van a reir adiosin!
1. Default Chapter

_**NOS BAÑAMOS? **_

Notas: hola!! este fic es lime osea insinuante no hentai jaja y además yuri osea chica con chica, esta divertido ríanse un rato no ma jajajajaja si no te gusta estas advertido adiosin!! ,

Pd: -- (( )) lo que salga con esos paréntesis es pensamiento

Ahora si!!!

__

Habían caminado toooodo el día y tooda la tarde sin encontrar rastro de algún fragmento nada, non, cero! por lo que estaban bastante cansados, lo único que querían era un lugar cómodo donde dormir, comer algo y tomar un buen baño, pero el bruto de Inuyasha insistía en que aun había sol y que tenían que seguir su camino, cosa que no agrado a nadie, cuando de pronto aparece Kirara y le indica a Sango que la siga, así llegan a unas termas increíbles!! el vapor salía por todas partes y alrededor de los estanques se asomaban hermosos arboles en flor que le daban al lugar un dulce aroma que mezclado con el calor del agua se volvía embriagador

Miroku: no podríamos haber encontrado un mejor lugar

Chicas y Shippo: Gracias Kirara!!!

Kirara: piw

Kagome: vamos al agua!!! wuu!!! el ultimo en entrar prepara la cena mientras nos bañamos! kujujujuj

Kagome les paso trajes de baño a todos y comenzaron a saltar al agua la primera fue ella le siguió shippo y luego Sango que se metía muy apenada al agua, aunque era un traje de baño de una pieza en esas epocas era lo mismo que estar desnudo

Miroku: mm creo que me gustaría vivir en la época de Kagome, te imaginas a todas las chicas semi desnudas corriendo por doquier aa que bello pensamiento

Inuyasha: hay como dices tonterías Miroku!!

Bien! yo me voy al agua kukku, eso significa querido amigo que tu tendrás que cocinar mientras yo me quedo con las chicas en bañador

Inuyasha: TE ATREVAS A PASARTE!!!!

Kagome: no me digas que inuyasha no quiso bañarse

Miroku: así parece.. así que espero que la cena quede bien

Sango: chicos!!, algo le paso a Shippo y a Kirara miren!! (levantándolos de la cola) al parecer están profundamente dormidos!

Kagome: pobrecitos.. seguro estaban muy cansados, será mejor que los recostemos

Miroku:puede que el calor los adormeciera.. en efecto creo que también me siento un poco extraño..

Sango: wuaw.. me siento tan bien, Kagome, quieres que te jabone la espalda

Kagome: claro Sango.. mm tus manos se sienten muy suaves

Sango comenzó a deslizar la esponja por el cuerpo de Kagome con un brillo extraño en los ojos, de su espalda paso por sus caderas y su estomago para luego subir lentamente hacia su cuello, Miroku se estaba trastornando, entre el agua cálida, el aroma del aire y la escena su pervertidilla chispa lo estaba aniquilando

Miroku: dios pero que calor hace aquí! (pasándose la toalla por el cuello y la cara)

Mientras Sango continuaba el jueguito con Kagome, Sango la abrazaba por atrás ya no solo acariciándola con la esponja sino que tambie con su mano libre y pegando mas su cuerpo al de ella, esta acariciaba el rostro de Kagome con el suyo absorbiendo el olor que despedía su cuerpo, Kagome solo dejaba que Sango continuara

Miroku: 0.o .. disculpen chicas.. ejem.. aun estoy aquí!! ..((dios pero que les pasa!!)) em.. Sango?

mientras el monje seguía mirando con ojos de plato Kagome se retorcía en los brazos de su amiga respirando cada vez con mas dificultad, hasta que las cosas no dieron mas y ambas comenzaron a besarse desconsoladamente, los bañadores empezaban a molestar así que poco a poco se los fueron arrancando, ambas se recorrían con desesperación

Miroku: SANGO!!! SANGO!!!!! REACCIONEN!!! YO SIGO AQUI!!, RAYOS!, QUE LES PASA!! QUE NO ME VEN!?? (jamas me imagine que tuvieran ese tipo de relación!! pense que les gustaban los hombres!!)

Miroku estaba que ardía pero sentía que algo no andaba bien, así que se acercó a ellas para ver si reaccionaban al menos!, sin mucha sutileza las separo y dijo -Niñas, no se si lo han notado.. pero si quieren hacer cosas privadas no lo hagan frente a alguien!!-

Ambas lo miraron, ambas desnudas con la respiración agitada y los ojos perdidos

Miroku:. .por.. que me miran así o.o .. ((hubiera soñado con un momento así, pero no esta bien)) pueden responderme!!??.. al parecer están bajo algún hechizo..

Miroku empezó a remecer a Sango buscando alguna reacción pero parecía que mientras mas la remecía mas se excitaba

fue cuando kagome se le acercó por el lado besándolo sorpresivamente, Miroku al no esperarse eso soltó a Sango para alejar a Kagome (porque me ponen este tipo de pruebas!! mi debilidad son las mujeres y me pasa esto!!) cuando en los segundos que uso para separar a Kagome una extraña sensación lo hizo girar la cabeza rápidamente -SANGO!!!! QUE HACES!!! (kami por favor ayúdame!!! no voy a aguantar mucho asi!!!) Miroku empujo a Sango alejándose lo mas que pudo, pero las dos chicas se le lanzaron encima besándolo, mordiéndolo y acariciándolo por todas partes mientras que también lo hacían entre ellas, el pobre monje estaba atrapado entre dos hermosas chicas cegadas por la lujuria.. Miroku ya casi no tenia razón pero no podía!, parecía que mientras mas trataba de huir era peor, cuando ya noto que iba a perder la guerra recordó una posible esperanza -INUUUYAAASHAAA!!! AUCCIOLLLIOOOOO!!!!!-

Inuyasha: hum? esa fue la voz de miroku?.. será un monstruo!!!

y corriendo se dirijo a las posas

QUE!!!! QUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIROOOOKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! QUE LE HACES A LAS CHICAS!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha salto al agua como un demonio tomando a Miroku del cuello para hacerlo puré, estaba que reventaba de rabia!!

Miroku: Inyasha!! te juro que yo no tengo la culpa!!

cuando Inuyasha sintió que algo lo "atacaba" por atrás y comenzaba a meter mano donde no debía, ante esto soltó al instante a miroku y se alejo - que demonios!!!- Kagome!!!!!!!! O.O

Miroku: te dije que yo no tenia la culpa!! parece que están bajo algún tipo de hechizo!!! no reaccionan!!

Las chicas seguían besándose y tocándose como poseídas mientras los chicos se encontraban fuera del agua para evitar problemas

Inuyasha: QUE ES ESTO!!! KAGOME!!!!!! KAGOOOOME!!!! GR!!!!!! SANGOO!! SUELTENCE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!

Miroku: ya trate por todos los medios de separarlas pero es imposible no reaccionan, y si nos acercamos nos van a atacar como pirañas -.- no sabes lo horrible que fue tener que resistir a semejante festín de encantos... en mis sueños puedo haber imaginado algo así pero en la realidad no puedo dejar que pase ... snif..

Inuyasha: DÉJATE DE DECIR IDIOTECES!! HAY KE SACARLAS Y CUBRIRLAS!! AUNQUE TENGA QUE SER INCONSIENTES!!

SI.

Asi ambos saltaron al agua, cuando las dos los miraron fijamente como himnotizandolos, sus miradas despedían un extraño brillo rojizo, los chicos iban con la intención de nokiarlas para sacarlas del agua pero esas miradas clavadas en sus ojos los inmovilizaron, así ellas se acercaron y seductivamente los empezaron a besar Kagome a inuyasha y Sango a Miroku, mil cosas pasaron por la mente de Inu y Miroku, más cuando empezaron a responder notaron que ya podían moverse, fue entonces que en un segundo nokiaron a las chicas y las sacaron del agua

Miroku: esto ha sido lo mas extraño y difícil que me ha tocado vivir, aun mas difícil que pelear con Naraku T.T

Inuyasha:si.. (muy agitado), al menos ya están tranquilas y cubiertas, pero que demonios paso aquí!! estarán poseídas?

Mujer: Con que derecho se atreven a usar mis termas personales!!

Inuyasha: Y tu quien eres ¬¬

Mujer: La dueña de las termas de la pasión, me impresiona de todas formas que no cayeran en la tentación jajajajja

Miroku: tuu!!! mujer cruel!!!, estas diciendo que estas termas si están bajo algún hechizo?

Mujer: pues si, claro que solo funcionan con las mujeres kukukuku!! me gusta pescar digamos, y los hombres que caen aquí generalmente mueren por la desesperación o asesinados por las chicas, es algo realmente gracioso

Inuyasha: ERES DE LO PEORRR! TE DESTRUIRE!!

Mujer: aa!! no lo creo, guarda tu espada niño, no me interesa pelear con chicos, ya que no me pude quedar con las chicas por las buenas será mejor que se las lleven antes de que mi buen carácter desaparezca, para su suerte tengo 6 linduras en el otro estanque, aunque debo decir que estas son increíblemente bellas.. hum.. ya se! hagamos algo justo, yo las beso y si me rechazan se las llevan, que tal

Inuyasha: NOO!! ME PARECE PESIMA IDEA!! NOSOTROS NOS VAMOS!! Miroku toma a sango y a Shippo!! nos vamos!

Miroku: SI!

Mujer: ..que malos son.. (mientras huían) bueno para otra vez será.. jajaajjajaajjjajajaja!!

Ya en un lugar "seguro"

Kagome: (estirandoce) waaaa, m, pero que bien dormí!

Sango: (también despertando) wu, nos quedamos dormida igual que Shippo y Kirara?

Miroku: Claro Sanguito.. oye, puedo preguntarte algo, pero no te enojes si..

Sango: ..claro excelencia

Miroku: pues.. a ti no te gustan las mujeres verdad

Sando: (roja) claro que no por que lo pregunta!

Miroku: osea que te gustan los hombres

Sango: QUE CREE USTED!!

Miroku: aa, que alegría (abrazándola) no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso

Sango: ((y a este que le pasa!))

Inuyasha mirando de pie la escena: dime Kagome.. te sientes bien?

Kagome: claro muy bien, porque lo preguntas?

Inuyasha: pues por nada en especial, a y chicas.. vístanse..

Kagome: EE!! es cierto!!!! pero como es que estamos desnudas y cubiertas solo con una manta!!!!

Sango: NO SE HABRAN APROBECHADO MIENTRAS DORMIAMOS!!

Inuyasha: COMO CREEN GRACIAS A NOSOTROS ESTAN A SALVO!!

Kagome: ¿?.. me pregunto que abra pasado..

Sango:(vistiéndose) gr. monje estúpido quizás que se le paso por la cabeza.. mira que preguntarme si me gustan las mujeres! que se cree grgrgr..

Y asi balbuceo unos minutos mientras que Kagome tragaba signos de interrogación.. por algun motivo sabia que los chicos no tenían la culpa de que estuvieran desnudas..

Kagome: hay!!! y que paso!! no recuerdo nada!!! TT

**FIN**

jaja que buenos son Inuyasha y miroku, no son lindos? aajajajakaaa!!


	2. La laguna

Buen Viaje chicos! 

Todo comenzó un día cualquiera, el aburrimiento influyo en el asunto, el calor lo acentuó y por supuesto el destino puso una buena dosis, la cosa es que lo que paso no fue del todo malo jajaja, aquí va la historia. . .

Bueno, el Inu gami caminaba sin rumbo fijo como siempre, esperando encontrar a Naraku, ese endemoniado Naraku que ya estaba en su versión 9.0, asea ya era un mega Naraku, todos medio frustrados por no matar nunca a esa porquería caminaban lamentándose bajo un tortuoso sol por un camino árido y monótono, al lugar lo llamaban el valle de la dormida imagínense porque, Kagome pensaba en su suerte. . por un lado se sentía bien por todo el cuento de la aventura, se había formado un circulo de amigos increíble, y estaba con el chico que quería todo el tiempo. . , por otro tenia que rebotar como pelota de ese tiempo al de ella sin derecho a stress, pero eso no era lo que mas la traumaba.. sino el hecho de que un cadáver ambulante no le permitiera estar con el ser que mas amaba en el mundo.. osea Inuyasha.., luchaba contra un fantasma, un recuerdo, un intento desesperado de un tonto por aferrarse a algo que ya no estaba. . si al menos el dijera, oye! No me gustas! No quiero nada contigo!.. no estaría constantemente angustiada deseando que el tipo en cuestión se decidiera, como se le hará entender que Kikyo esta muerta, ok , la amó infinitamente, pero perseguir a un cuerpo ya es enfermizo, como un tipo que vi una vez en el "aunque Ud. no lo crea" que dormía con el cadáver se su esposa.. ha.. en fin..

Shippo: HAAAA! Que horror! Me voy a morir! Este calor me esta matandoo!

Miroku: (cabizbajo) si.. ya puedo ver como los buitres rondan sobre nuestras cabezas..

Inuyasha: no se quejeeen! Creen que yo no tengo calor! Acaso me ven quejándome! Noooo!

Sango: eso es porque tu nos convenciste de tomar este camino ��

Kagome: en todo caso la presencia de Naraku esta en esta dirección. .

Miroku: hay de mi. . siempre imagine que moriría por culpa del agujero de mi mano o asesinado por alguna mujer o por Naraku.. pero no así..

Sango: que quiere decir con eso excelencia? ��

Miroku: que? Que dije? El calor aturde mi memoria

Shippo! huelen eso!

Inuyasha: humedad!

Kagome: Oasis! Wuujuu! Jajaajajja!

Miroku: no se que es eso pero vamos!

Sango: agua! si! Jajaajja!

A todo esto después de caminar 3 días con un calor tremendo día y noche sus ropas habían tenido que sufrir ciertas modificaciones, Miroku llevaba la parte superior de su túnica en la cabeza (a lo árabe jaja), Sango se había puesto una de las falditas de Kagome y arriba una blusa de ella también, Kagome lo mismo que Sango obvio, shippo andaba casi desnudo y finalmente Inuyasha que andaba como Miroku

Shippo: wuaaaw! Que lindoo!

Sango: sii!

Se habían quedado mirando el lugar parados frente una laguna

Miroku ( poniéndose detrás de Sango con siniestras intenciones mujujuju) al aguaa! Jajaajjaja! Wuuu �!

Así terminaron todos en el agua juju, Miroku empujo a Sango y luego todos saltaron a la laguna, hasta Inuyasha saltaba dentro del agua como niño, mientras que sin nadie notarlo una mujer vestida solo con unos ligeros cueros los observaba desde una roca a la orilla de la laguna

Mujer: disculpen!

Kagome: e? Escucharon eso?

Inuyasha: quien anda ahí?

Mujer: o lo siento, me haré visible

Shippo: waa, que hermosa oo

Miroku: es cierto, su belleza es cegadora

Sango: grr. . quien eres?

Mujer : mi nombre es Garthia están disfrutando su baño ¿

Inuyasha: dinos, eres enviada de Naraku?

Garthia: no, para nada, yo vivo aquí, soy la guardiana de Agartha, una de sus puertas esta por aquí ja, tengo la impresión de que no saben de que hablo, así que no me aproblema que naden en mi laguna , disfruten del agua con confianza miren que mas aya no encontraran mucha, les quedan dos largos días de caminata para salir del valle ja ja ja, y cuéntenme, que hace una sacerdotisa de otro siglo, un monje, una exterminadora un hombre mitad bestia y un zorrito por aquí?

Kagome: oo y como sabes que soy de otro siglo?

Garthia: ja ja, llámalo intuición, en todo caso me pone contenta su visita, no tengo mucha compañía en general, este valle esta hechizado, así que solo llegan aquí personas fuertes espiritualmente, que en general son demonios

Miroku: ya veo hermosa mujer, pero dinos, que es Agartha?

Garthia: jaja bueno no creo que sea malo decírselos , pues es una ciudad secreta hhaa, realmente siento no poder llevarlos. Les gustaría mucho, pero ahí hay información a la que no deben acceder, y díganme, quieren divertirse un poco?

Inuyasha: no tenemos tiempo, al anochecer partimos, hay que aprovechar que hace menos calor. .

Todos: NOOOOOO! MERECEMOS UN DESCANZOO!

Garthia: yo también lo creo, además Inuyasha, dime, porque quieres tanto poseer esa piedra? La razón de tus amigos es comprensible, pero, tu realmente sabes porque la buscas? Jaja ya se volvió ritual diario?

Inuyasha: que dices? Para que preguntas que hacemos aquí si parece que nos conoces muy bien!

Garthia: no se, para hablar de algo creo pero no me has respondido, quieres encontrar a tu mujer?

Kagome (( su mujer? ))

Garthia: jajaja hay unos triángulos muy graciosos aquí.. porque no olvidan sus problemas por ahora? Tu monje no te vas a morir aun y tu hermano exterminadora no va a vivir mas o menos porque te vallas antes

Sango: eso fue cruel.. realmente será de confianza esta mujer excelencia?

Garthia: tranquila niña, solo soy sincera, quieren tomar algo?

Inuyasha: no se.. no me da buena espina..

Garthia: vamos! Les juro que si algo malo les pasa no me opondré a que me destruyan jajaa, miren (haciendo aparecer una bandeja con cócteles de todos los colores y sabores)

Shippo: wa! Yo quiero de frambuesa!

Shippo tomó con confianza del baso desapareciendo el contenido en segundos

Sango: te sientes bien?

Shippo: pero que sabor! Es lo mejor que e probado! Mas que las bebidas que trae Kagome!

Kagome: por su puesto las bebidas artificiales no son muy buenas jejeje pero nos salvaron estos días!

Garthia: dime sacerdotisa, cual te gustaría probar? (mostrándole los vasos con contenidos de distintos colores)

Kagome: por favor llámame Kagome y veamos.. cual me recomiendas?

Inuyasha: Kagome! No seas tonta! No pruebes esoo! Grr! 

Kagome: Inuyasha... abajoooo!

Inu sintió como si fuera a caer pero no paso nada (la costumbre)

Kagome: jajaja! Aun no te acostumbras a estar libre del conjuro jajajaja, bien dame ese por favor

Agartha: claro, toma!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Pruébalo! Esta increíble!

Inuyasha: que no! No quiero nada! Eso seguro tiene veneno! (Kagome se lo acerco a la nariz) ((mm huele muy bien)) grr, ya déjame en paz!

Kag: prueba un poquito

Inuyasha: solo un poco.. hum... esta bueno..

Kagome: lo quieres?

Inuyasha: aa, como molestas, esta bien, solo porque me lo pides tu

Garthia: jajajjajja! Toma Kagome, aquí hay otro igual

Miroku: Sango, cual te gustaría tomar

Sango: supongo que no será malo.. lo dejo a su gusto excelencia

Miroku: muy bien, veamos, señorita Garthia, este de que es?

Garthia: bueno, los ingredientes son secretos, pero es fresco y no muy dulce, ideal para el calor

Miroku: perfecto, aquí tienes bella Sango

Sango: muchas gracias excelencia

Garthia: me alegro que les guste, son mis huéspedes y mi deber es hacer su estadía grata jajaja

Miroku: dime mujer, porque no habíamos oído hablar de este lugar ni de tu pueblo?

A todo esto los chicos estaban sentados en rocas en torno a la laguna, rodeados de palmeras y arbustos

Kagome: creo que yo había escuchado algo sobre esa ciudad, pero se suponía que era una leyenda

Garthia: pues es leyenda porque pocos son los que han pasado por las puertas de la ciudad y aun menos los que han entrado, y pensando en los pocos que llegan a las puertas los que se van con vida son aun menos jaja, por eso en esta época no es ni leyenda aun, aunque , jajajjaa! Ya se! Que tal si me divierten un rato? Les hago un tour por la ciudad y luego les borro la memoria?

Miroku: no lo se.. de que sirve que entremos si no vamos a recordar nada

Garthia: no se eso véanlo ustedes, yo voy a darme una vuelta por el túnel ustedes siéntanse en casa

Shippo: yo no veo ningún túnel?

Sango: es cierto, fuera de este lugar solo hay rocas y rocas y más rocas secas...

Mientras Sango y Miroku estaban sentados muy pegaditos, Miroku abrazaba por la espalda a Sango mientras que ella se pegaba a el sin notarlo haciéndose cariñitos, la verdad todos habían notado la situación (menos ellos) pero nadie dijo nada

Kagome: O.O? em .. tal vez el túnel esta en una dimensión paralela o algo así, lo que yo había escuchado es que Agartha es como un mundo en el centro de la tierra, con su propio sol, agua y todo, y que hay solo 4 puertas ocultas en el mundo.. o algo así

Shippo: 4! Que miedo!

Kagome: jaja no seas supersticioso Shippo! jaja vamos Inuyasha ya déjame jaja

Shippo: no que miedo ustedes! Que les pasa! Me los cambiaron! TT

Inuyasha: no digas tonterías enano

(Kagome estaba sentada en una piedra bajita mientras que Inu estaba sentado en otra roca tras ella abrazándola, haciendo que Kag se apoyara en sus piernas, el apoyaba su cara en el hombro de ella jugando con su pelo y haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello)

Sango: ya vasta Miroku jajaa!

Shippo: que es esto! Parecen tontos, están hechizados! Sango lo llamo Miroku! Y el no a intentado tocar nada indebido! Aa! Y ahora que hago! Reaccionen! Inuyasha! Estas abrazando a Kagome en publico!

Inuyasha: que tiene de malo... �� deja de molestar, anda a nadar o algo así.

Miroku: Sango amor mío, e de decir que ni las bellezas más exóticas de este mundo se comparan con la tuya, tu encanto sobrepasa cualquier visión humana, tienes mi corazón y mi alma en tus manos, contigo a mi lado no necesito mas para vivir

Sango: Miroku ,

Miroku: Sango ... ( escena tipo mirándose a los ojos con humos rosa alrededor, tomados de las manos a centímetros de besarse)

Shippo: AA! NO AGUANTO MAS! DESPIERTEEN!

Shippo desesperado empezó a saltarles encima como un mono

Miroku: aa! Aa! Shippo! Que pasa!

Sango: que te pasa! Porque nos golpeas!

Shippo. Miroku, Sango! Están bien!

Sango: que quieres decir con eso?

Shippo: hay que despertar a Inuyasha y Kagome!

Miroku: ese es Inuyasha!

Sango: oye, Kagome O/O

Kagome e Inuyasha continuaban abrazados, ya besándose románticamente una verdadera escena cursi, ambos diciéndose cositas y besándose por aquí por aya

Miroku: eso es amigo! muy bien!

Sango: que dice excelencia! Kagome! Oye! Contesta!

Inuyasha: Kagome.. te amo.. te amo tanto que siento que mi corazón se recoge cada vez que te siento cerca.. cada vez que pienso en ti.. todo lo triste, todo el dolor desaparece.. solo estas tu.., por ti despierto cada día deseando respirar una vez más solo para verte.. para tocarte.., para sentir tu aroma, tu aliento, tu calor.. Kagome..

Kagome: Inuyasha... (ambos ya estaban absolutamente en trance, comenzando a besarse y abrasarse apasionadamente como sus su vidas dependieran de eso)

Sango: KAGOME! INUYASHA! REACCIONEN! O/O QUE EMBARASOSO!

Miroku: es cierto! Busquen un lugar privado!

Shippo: aa! Tonto perro! No la toques! Kagome �! Despierta! Aa! TT Miroku! Hay que golpearlos!

Así ambos los empujaron al agua y los ahogaron un rato para que despertaran

Kagome: ...bbuaaa! me ahogo! Shippo! Que haces!

Inuyasha: Idiota! Casi nos matan! Que tienen en la cabezaaaaa!

Miroku: no amigo mío! Que tienen ustedes en la cabeza, me alegra que reconozcan lo que sienten pero hagan sus cosas en privadoo!

Sango: es cierto Kagome.. eres una señorita.. comprendo lo que sientes pero hazte respetar.

Kagome: ee/º/º/

Inuyasha: pero de que hablan par de tontos!

Shippo: no recuerdan nada de lo que paso?

Kagome: que paso, porque me dices esas cosas Sango T.T hice algo indebido?

Shippo: y tu Sango tampoco recuerdas nada?

Sango: yo! OO? De que!

Inuyasha: mejor empiezas a hablar ahora enano o yo me encargo de que sufras ��

Shippo: snif buaa,. Suéltame tontoo o no les digo nada!

Miroku: habla Shippo, que paso.

Shippo: pues tu y Sango se miraban como corderos degollados diciendo puras cursilerías igual que Kagome e Inuyasha, y no reaccionaban con nada! Me dio mucho miedo, estaba solito entre puros poseídos t.t

Sango: en serio/O/O/

Miroku: osea que Sango y yo nos besamos? Hum.. rayos no lo recuerdo..

Shippo: tonto! Ustedes no alcanzaron porque yo los desposeí primero �� (golpe de Miroku) au! tt

Miroku: y quien te pidió que lo hicieras ��

Sango: (hiraikotsaso en la cabeza) que cosas dice /�/�/

Shippo: son unos locos! Tu tampoco te oponías mucho Sango!

Sango: este.. pues yo.. '-Miroku: no quieres besarme ahora Sanguito-Sango: NO!

Inuyasha: a si ? ºº dime Shippo, dije algo indebido?

Shippo: no pero si hiciste! ��

Kagome: que hizo! OO!

Miroku: nada terrible señorita Kagome.. Shippo exagera..

Kagome: es eso cierto Sango?

Sango: tranquila amiga gracias a nosotros todo esta bien

Inuyasha: que.. quieres decir con eso Sango ºº

Garthia: hola! Ya volví que tal la han pasado?

Shippo: que les diste a mis amigos!

Garthia: nada, solo unos tragos! Aaa! Jaja lo que pasa es que los tragos que eligieron tenían licor de los arboles del río madre que nutre las termas de la pasión Leer "Nos bañamos?"este nace en Agartha y luego llena los estanques de yuriko, la dueña de esos estanques, que ya conocen jaja, pero este licor no tiene efectos malos solo saca a flote las emociones mas tiernas de los enamorados por eso pequeño a ti no te paso nada, se ve que tus amigos se aman mucho jajaja

Kagome: a si?

Sango: termas de la pasión?

Inuyasha: tema prohibido, no preguntes. ��

Garthia: oigan lo siento, jaja estaba observándolos para divertirme un rato, quieren pasar a Agartha? Yo los invito jaja, son buena gente

Miroku: y dicen que los hombres son los pervertidos ��

Garthia: tranquilos, no les voy a dar nada raro ((como me voy a divertir)) oigan estreno una obra de teatro, me gustaría que participaran, llamaran la atención de los espectadores y será todo un éxito, prometo después mostrarles una salida cercana al lugar que buscan, el tal Naraku esta en la cima del monte Arinu, esta cueva los dejara en las faldas del monte, les estoy ahorrando 2 aburridos días de caminata jeje, que dicen?

Kagome: a mi me parece buena idea! Imagínense, conoceremos parte de una ciudad mítica! Y nos ahorraremos este calor!

Sango: yo digo que si vamos! Suena divertido, lastima que Kirara este en mi aldea..

Inuyasha: esta bien, pero no beberé nada raro.

Miroku: bien, entonces vamos

Shippo: por favor que nada raro pase -.-

Garthia: perfecto! Síganme

Un túnel alumbrado con antorchas en los lados y exóticas pinturas en el techo apareció de la nada, los chicos iban muy atentos al camino que pisaban, ya que aunque se veía lindo nunca se sabia lo que podía pasar, así llegaron a un lugar enorme era una selva, frondosos arboles por doquier, un sol agradable, una cascada enorme se veía al costado que daba vida a un río aparentemente profundo muy cristalino, pájaros de colores surcaban el cielo cantando pacíficamente, realmente se respiraba armonía, ellos seguían por un camino marcado que llevaba a una estructura enorme que parecía ser una puerta..

Kagome y Shippo: wuaw!

Sango: es increíblemente hermoso!

Miroku. Y que fresco esta!

Inuyasha solo miraba indiferentemente.

Garthia: vamos Inu, no seas tan desconfiado y dime, ya descubriste porque buscas la perla? Jaja yo diría que sabes que el objetivo de tu vida a cambiado jajaja

Inuyasha: hay ya deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo!

Garthia: sus mentes son tan fáciles de penetrar

Inuyasha: me estas diciendo débil! Vamos! Lucha contra mi! (sacando su espada)

Garthia: no es necesario que hagas eso, tu eres mas fuerte que yo Inuyasha jaja, no tienes que demostrármelo

Inuyasha: Grrr!

Garthia: (poso su mano sobre una marca en la pared y esta se abrió) bien! Por favor pasen, este es el salón de recreación general del sector, si se sienten mal díganme, pasamos por un sector donde dos puntos dimensionales se cruzan para hacer corto el viaje hasta aquí, eso puede haberles causado una baja de presión o fatiga, que se yo.

Shippo: buaa.. ahora me lo dices buaaa..

Kagome: creo que Shippo va a vomitar ´´

Sango: wuaw.. el río pasa por el centro de la mansión!

Garthia: jajjaaja se llama edificio, y si, el río le da un atractivo especia al edificio

Miroku: pero cuantas mujeres hermosas!

Mujer: hola Garthia! son los que trajiste de afuera para el show?

Miroku: disculpe señorita no quis...

Mujer: no, no me gustaría tener un hijo con usted jajaa y respete a su mujer señor

Miroku: hum? Aquí todos leen la mente?

Garthia: no ja ja , solo percibimos las ondas del corazón, aveces habla mas que la mente, aunque en este caso si, los guardianes de las puertas podemos percibir algunos pensamientos, pero tranquilos, no estoy leyendo sus mentes todo el tiempo

Kagome: ahora entiendo, dime, como fue que llegaron a vivir aquí?

Garthia: eso es un secreto, miren ya llegamos, es el salón de teatro, les traeré unas ropas para que se las prueben

Inuyasha: ropas? Yo no quiero disfrazarme!

Garthia: aquí tienen

Sango: pero esto es...

Miroku: mi ropa?

Kagome: jajaa y yo me voy a disfrazar de Inuyasha? jajajaja!

Inuyasha: no pretenderás que yo use una falda!

Garthia: claro jajaja, ustedes representaran a sus amigos, y a ti te toco ser Kagome Inuyasha

Inuyasha: NO LO HAREE! NI EN BROMAA!

Kagome: que gracioso jaja

Inuyasha: COMO VA A SER GRACIOSOO!

Kagome: lo siento

Sango: disculpe señorita Garthia.. Pero acaso inventó esta obra ahora, porque como va a tratar sobre nosotros si nos conoce hace pocas horas ��

Garthia: pues si jajaja, me parece que va a ser una buena comedia romántica

Ahora vístanse sin reclamos con lo que les pase, o quedaran atrapados aquí para siempre muuajaajajajajajaja!

Mujer: vamos Garthia! Hay que arreglar las cosas rápido!

Garthia: bien, los dejo, pónganse lindos

Inuyasha: maldición, y ahora que hacemos! Esta maldita mujer.. no deberíamos haber aceptado gr..

Miroku: yo no puedo usar la ropa de Sango es demasiado ajustada...

Sango: me pregunto como hizo para tener ropa igual a la nuestra..

Kagome: es cierto.. pero no percibo poderes malignos aquí..

Shippo: y porque a mi no me dieron disfraz ?

Kagome: no lo se.. pero supongo que ahora solo nos queda vestirnos, no nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre, Naraku tiene la perla casi completa y además tiene los cristales youki

Inuyasha: es cierto.. además..

Kagome: hay que encontrar a Kikyo.. lo sabemos, así que vamos a vestirnos

Miroku: no me convenzo... -.-

Sango: vamos excelencia será divertido, además yo me disfrazare de usted jaja

Miroku: ha.. -.-

Garthia: bien ya están listos? salgan de los probadores

Inuyasha: yo no salgoo! Entiendes! No salgoo!

Sango: Kagome te vez muy graciosa

Kagome: jaja tu también Sango! Jaja si hasta podría confundirte con Miroku jajajjaa, vamos chicos que pasa! Queremos verlos! Jiji

Imagínense, Miroku llevaba una peluca café sobre la cabeza y un traje de exterminadora bien ajustado, a pesar de eso se veía sexy, era como el de Kohaku pero en colores Sango jajaajjjaa, mientras que Inuyasha llevaba una falda cortita verde como la de Kagome y una blusa delgada sin mangas jajajajajaa lo ven? Jaja, piernas musculosas y belludas y brazos delgados bien musculosos, en todo caso como los dos son lindos y tienen los medios cueros disfrazados y todo se ven bien kukukukukuk, Kagome tenia un haori como el de Inu chan y unas orejitas de peluche en la cabeza, se veía muy tierna, y Sango una túnica como la de Miroku con un báculo y una peluca negra con colita

Garthia: salgan ahora niños

Miroku: saben, no me veo tan mal?

Sango: aajjaajjajajajajajaa! excelencia! jajjaa, si no fuera por la peluca seria todo un exterminador

Miroku: tomare eso como un te vez sexy Miroku

Sango: hay..

Kagome: jajaa! Inuyasha! Que pasa que no sales!

Inuyasha: dije que no iba a salir! Entienden! Prefiero quedarme a vivir aquí por siempre!

Garthia: o Inu, lo siento, pero de verdad te quieres quedar aquí, porque si estas pensando en luchar, no vas a sacar nada, además yo tengo tu espada jajaja

Inuyasha: maldita mujer! Pobre del que haga algún comentario! Porque no tendré compasión!

Shippo: hay yo ya estoy demasiado aburrido..

Cuando Inu salió todos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo monumental por no explotar de la risa!

Kagome: te vez gracioso vestido de mujer

Miroku: lo siento amigo ajajjaja pero definitivamente no eres mi tipo jajajjjajajaajjajaa!

Inuyasha: dije que no quería comentarios idiotas!

Garthia: bueno, ahora quiero que lean sus diálogos, y quiero que los respeten o tendré que hechizarlos para que lo hagan, ha! Buenas piernas Inuyasha! Jajaaja

Inuyasha:GRRR! Y..(palido) yo.. tengo que hacer esto! ((hay de mi))

Sango: y yo! º/ºcomo voy a hacer eso! No soy una abusiva como el!

Garthia: pero ahora eres el, así que si lo eres, prefieren que los hechice?

Kagome: que espanto...-.- porque nos haces esto? Si lees la mente y percibes lo que sentimos sabes que esto nos molesta!

Garthia: por lo mismo, les sirve de terapia, en 10 minutos salen a escena, voy a terminar de arreglarme , salen cuando la presentadora lo diga.

Kagome: que cruel!

Inuyasha: ((espero que Kagome no se tome a mal lo que me toco decir)) -.-

Presentadora: y ahora con ustedes! Un día en la vida del Inugami!

Sango: Inugami?

Mujer: ahora! Pasen! O rayos.. será un fiasco, les pondré un hechizo suave para que hagan lo que dice el libreto bien sin borrar sus memorias ni esencias, bien ahora si, salgan!

Aplausos del publico ee wuuwuwuwuw!

(Recuerden que Inuyasha es Kagome en la obra y ella él, lo mismo con Sango y Miroku. Para saber quien es quien si confusiones lo voy a poner así, (I)Kagome, eso quiere decir que es Inuyasha haciendo de Kagome, o (M)Sango eso quiere decir que es Miroku haciendo de Sango, y así con todos.)

Shippo: hay y que hago yo aquí! A mi no me dieron guión?

(K)Inuyasha: demonios! Kagome! Aun no percibes la presencia de algún fragmento! ((jajaja))

(I)Kagome: pues no! Y ya deja de molestar! (imitando pésimamente su voz juju)

(S)Miroku: (haciéndose el tonto mano en el trasero) ((no puedo creer que lo haya hecho! jaja, esto es divertido , venganza))

(M)Sango: ES UN ABUSIVO! (golpe) ((lo siento Sango, rayos no puedo decir nada que no este en el texto!ºº))

(S)Miroku: auch.. ((eso me dolio t.t!))

(I)Kagome: oye Inuyasha ((esto apesta..)) tengo que ir a mi tiempo unos días... tengo dos exámenes horribles, no hay problema en que me ausente no? además hace días que no tenemos pistas de algún fragmento

(K) Inuyasha: por supuesto que no! Tenemos mucho que hacer aquí! No puedes irteee, además no se para que haces esos exámenes si no te gustan!

(I)Kagome: no tengo opción! Donde vivo yo es obligatorio hacer esas cosas! Si no tendré que vivir en los basureros!

(K) Inuyasha: hay! Ya dije que noo! Y no insistas!

(I)Kagome: Inuyasha! AABAAAJOOOOOOO!

(K) Inuyasha: HA! PORQUE HISISTE ESO!

(S)Miroku: eres muy terco amigo mío.. lo vez, la señorita Kagome ya se fue enojada.. deberías decirle que no quieres que se baya porque la extrañaras..

(M)Sango: es cierto, la pobre después piensa que solo la usas para buscar fragmentos.. como si no te importara lo que siente

Kagome: ((que embarazoso -.-))

(K) Inuyasha: ha! Y quien dijo que yo la extraño! No necesito a esa niña tonta! ��

(M)Sango: hay.. no tiene remedio -.-

Shippo: y yo que monos pinto aquí

Mujer pasando ..

(S)Miroku: wuaw, pero que mujer tan hermosa, disculpe hermosa señorita, no le gustaria tener un hijo conmigo? ((que extraña me siento preguntando esto))

Mujer: jaja, pero que cosas dice excelencia!

(M)Sango: permiso �� yo me voy a ver a Kagome, usted tenga todos los hijos que quiera con este monje enfermizo, yo ya no lo aguanto.

(S)Miroku: Sango espera!

Mujer: e?.. yo mejor me voy..

(S)Miroku: disculpe señorita, nos veremos otra vez fue un placer

(K) Inuyasha: ja! Y quien es el tonto!. E, que es eso! Son las caza almas de Kikyo! ((que suerte la mía tener que hacer de Inuyasha -.-))

(S)Miroku: aquí vamos denuevo..

(M)Sango: rayos monje estúpido, que se cree.. para colmos no encuentro a Kagome.. e? No son esas las caza almas de Kikyo? ºº ojalá Kagome no las vea! Seguro Inuyasha se fue a buscarla..

(I)Kagome: no se para que le pido permiso a ese tonto, soy libre de hacer lo que me venga en gana pero, eso es.. Kikyo!.. seguro Inuyasha se fue a verla.. -.- lo mejor será que vuelva a mi tiempo.. no se porque insisto en estar con el.. lo mejor seria que lo olvidara.. después de todo el jamas se fijara en mi.. tengo que convencerme de que Kikyo en la única que ocupa su corazón.. y eso no cambiara.., sí.. tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza.. y dedicarme solo a buscar los fragmentos..-.- esto ya es masoquismo.. ((quien fue la tonta que hizo estos diálogos! Grr))

(K) Inuyasha: Kikyo! Kikyo! Estas aquí?

Garthia disfrazada de Kikyo: porque me sigues Inuyasha.. no sabes que yo solo quiero matarte?

(K) Inuyasha: Kikyo...

(G) Kikyo: Inuyasha.. tu me amas? (abrazándolo)

(K) Inuyasha: nunca e dejado de amarte Kikyo.. ((voy a llorar.. porque me haces esto Garthia! esto no me hace bien..)

(G) Kikyo: entonces porque no vienes conmigo al infierno! Si me amaras tanto lo harías!

(K) Inuyasha: yo.. (porque no lo hago?) no lo se...

(G) Kikyo: bésame y olvídalo todo, solo bésame mientras nos vamos al infierno (acercándose para besarlo)

(K) Inuyasha: ((haa! Que hace! No ira a besarme en serio!)) Kikyo lo siento, yo te amo, pero no puedo irme contigo por ahora..

(G) Kikyo: porque no puedes! No lo entiendo! No tenemos nada que hacer aquí, si es por la perla eso ya no nos incumbe, solo ven conmigo.. así estaremos juntos por siempre..

(K) Inuyasha: yo...

(G) Kikyo: es por esa mujer! Es por eso verdad!

(M)Sango: Kagome, alfin te encuentro, pense que ya te habías ido..

(I)Kagome: si, quería estar sola un rato..

(M)Sango: estabas viendo las serpientes de Kikyo verdad?

(I)Kagome: pues si... tu creer que lo mejor sería olvidar a Inuyasha?

(M)Sango: no lo se.. los hombres son unos idiotas..

(I)Kagome: peleaste con Miroku otra vez? Jaja

(M)Sango: que, pues.. ha.. yo creo que también pierdo el tiempo.. ese es otro caso perdido ��

(I)Kagome: pero como se hace para no sentir

(M)Sango: pues si lo supiera..

(I)Kagome(M)Sango: ha... -.-

(S)Miroku: ha.. y ahora todos me dejaron solito -.-

Shippo: y yo que soy?

(S)Miroku: lo siento Shippo.. es que no puedo evitar ciertas manías... ya lo hago sin pensar.. si solo Sango confiara más en mi..

Shippo: pues medio difícil si te le estas declarando a todas las mujeres ((que extraño es decirle esto a Sango))

(S)Miroku: lo se.. hay la vida..-.-

(K) Inuyasha: No es eso..

(G) Kikyo: entonces! Cual es el motivo dímelo...

(K) Inuyasha: No lo se Kikyo.. (abrazándola y comenzando a llorar)

(G) Kikyo: ((esa lagrima no estaban en el libreto.. como?)) (respondiendo el abrazo compasivamente) Inuyasha, yo te amo..

(K) Inuyasha: si me amas.. porque no te quedas conmigo.. si me amas porque quieres hacerme daño?

(G) Kikyo: ((como rompió el hechizo, eso no estaba en el libreto..))

(K) Inuyasha: tu sabes que te amo.. y no se porque no me voy contigo.. (sin cortar el abrazo) pero pienso que el amor es lo contrario a lo que haces tu.. se que todo lo que vivimos fue y es difícil.. por lo mismo.. de alguna manera el destino nos volvió a unir.. y deberíamos aprovecharlo.. estamos aquí, juntos.. si me amas.. porque no vivimos nuestro amor.. (mirando el infinito) (( no puedo evitar las lagrimas))

(G) Kikyo: ((hay Kagome..)) Inuyasha.. yo.. (separándose) lo siento, ya no soy la mujer que conociste, soy solo barro y restos.. no me pidas mas.. solo.. aléjate de mi.. ((demonios esta mujer me hará llorar también..)) ( y comenzó a alejarse, (K)Inuyasha solo se quedo ahí inmóvil..)

(K)Inuyasha: Kikyo...((-.-))

Garthia: ((como terminara esta obra si ella ya no esta bajo mi hechizo.. espero que respete los diálogos ..aunque tal vez me pasé un poco))

(M)Sango: mira, las serpientes se alejan... ((me pregunto como se sentirá Inuyasha después de esa Escena..))

(I)Kagome: es cierto..

(M)Sango: porque no vuelves conmigo.. alomejor seria bueno que antes de irte hablaras con Inuyasha..

(I)Kagome: creo.. que eso haré.. será mejor aclarar todo de una vez.. no puedo seguir así..

Shippo: parece que ahí vienen los demás .. (( ya no están en los extremos del escenario))

(S)Miroku: es cierto y ahí viene Inuyasha también.. se va a armar..

(I)Kagome: oye.. Inuyasha, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

(K)Inuyasha: que quieres.. ((rayos no quiero seguir con esta maldita obra..))

(M)Sango: vamos excelencia.. acompáñeme

(S)Miroku: claro.., vamos Shippo

(I)Kagome: oye, no discutamos mas si? tu sabes que voy a estar aquí hasta que juntemos todos los fragmentos, pero tienes que entender que tengo que ir a mi tiempo de vez en cuando, tengo responsabilidades allá también

(K)Inuyasha: viste las serpientes de kikyo verdad? (muy serio)

(I)Kagome: e?.. pues si.., ya que tocas el tema.. quería que supieras que no tienes porque sentirte mal por mi, nosotros somos amigos, y ustedes se aman, es natural que quieran verse ((que horror decirle esto!))

(K)Inuyasha: que quieres decir con eso?

(I)Kagome: pues eso, mira Inuyasha.. tu sabes como te quiero , pero se que ese sentimiento tiene que cambiar.. yo siempre te querré.. pero como el mejor de los amigos.. es lo mejor.. no puedo seguir equivocada.. no quiero molestar mas..

(K)Inuyasha: molestar.. ((es cierto..))

Garthia: (desde atrás suplicándole que no cambie las líneas)

(K)Inuyasha: realmente piensas que molestas? Aunque.. también creo que lo mejor es que nos queramos como amigos.. como los mejores amigos..

Garthia: Por un demonio! Esto romperá el hechizo de el también!

(I)Kagome: ((eso esta fuera del libreto))

(K)Inuyasha: ya veo..

(I)Kagome: como crees que vas a molestar, no digas tonterías..

(K)Inuyasha: que dices KAGOME?

(I)Kagome: o lo siento. Es verdad, yo soy tu. Em.. ya se me olvido todo..

Garthia: dios.. esto será un desastre.. iban tan bien..

(I)Kagome: oye, puedo abrazarte?

(K)Inuyasha: claro, porque no.. (abrazándose) ((K)Inuyasha empezó a llorar)

(I)Kagome: INUYASHA! Tu no lloras, que pasa, te sientes mal? ((es culpa de ese estúpido libreto! Maldita Garthia!))

(K)Inuyasha: no jja, no lloro, es que te vez muy graciosa con esa ropa jaja

(I)Kagome: no te rías.. además no lloras por eso.. que me crees tonto?

(K)Inuyasha: que quieres que te diga? Que lloro porque te amo, ((no debí decir eso..)) no me hagas decir cosas que no quiero..

(I)Kagome: yo.. no se que decir.. todo es muy complicado..

(K)Inuyasha: tu sabes que.. no puedo estar contigo.. amo a Kikyo y haré todo lo posible por recuperarla..

Garthia: (están enredando todo! Espero que el publico entienda algo..)

Inuyasha: escuche el dialogo anterior.. me sorprendió oír todo eso.. Kagome.. yo lo único que se.. es que no quiero que me dejes.., yo no puedo estar sin ti.. si me mantengo en este mundo es por ti..

Kagome: que dices.. por favor no me hagas sufrir mas.. dime de una vez que no me quieres.. no puedo seguir así.. me hace daño (mirando hacia otro lado) como dijiste.. voy a quedarme hasta el fin.. hasta que el problema de la perla se solucione.. y te quiero.. pero no puedo seguir sintiendo esto.. me esta matando..

Inuyasha: Kagome.. mírame! (ella voltea) no me hagas esto.. yo..

Kagome: piensa en mi alguna vez! Siempre piensas en lo que TU sientes! Y yo! Tengo que tragarme todo sola!

Inuyasha: (ella comenzó a alejarse y el corrió a abrazarla ) no te vayas.. Kagome.. yo te amo.. te amo! Comprendes! No se que hacer con esto! Yo no debo amarte! Pero me muero si te pierdo!(histérico)Todo esto.. pasó.. y no puedo evitarlo! No se que hacer! Yo no quiero que sufras! Es lo ultimo que desearía, pero hice una promesa! Dios.. para mi tampoco es fácil! Tal vez tengas razón! Lo mejor será que no vuelvas! Solo sirvo para hacerte mal! Tienes que alejarte de mi! Es lo mejor!

Garthia: ((wuaw! Esto esta bueno! ))

Kagome: (llorando) será lo mejor..

Publico: no! Tonto! Quédate con ella! Buu!

Miroku: que extraño.. ahora puedo hablar

Sango :es cierto! Nos libramos del embrujo!

Miroku: se estarán hablando en serio? Porque si es así, me impresiona que Inuyasha este siendo tan sincero. º.º

Mujer del publico: oiga monje! Tenga un hijo conmigo,

Miroku: me lo dirá a mi o a ti que estas vestida de yo?

Sango: que mas da! �� por que no va a tener un hijo con ella! Si es lo que quiere es completamente libre de hacerlo!

Miroku: vamos Sango que lo diga todo el tiempo no significa que valla a hacerlo! Yo solo tengo ojos para ti , te lo juro

Mientras Kagome se soltaba de Inuyasha y salía corriendo fuera del escenario.

Garthia: oye! No puedes salir de Escena!

Kagome: usted es una mujer cruel, porque nos hace esto? No ve que me hace mal!

Inuyasha: Kagome!.. aquí estas..

Garthia: ((bien correré el telón un poco para que se vea lo que hacen..))

Kagome: perdón.. es culpa de esta maldita obra.. no debí decir nada de lo que dije.. me quedare a ayudar.. y luego me iré.. si quieres no te hablo.. tienes razón .. tienes que cumplir tu promesa.. y tranquilo.. ya estoy bien en serio..

Inuyasha: no te creo... ( el se acerca para abrazarla pero ella lo esquiva)

Kagome: mejor mantengamos distancia si?

Inuyasha: (abrazándola bruscamente para que no escapara) ayúdame.. por favor.. si me quieres.. quédate conmigo.. yo.. te amo..

Kagome: Inuyasha.. (correspondiendo el abrazo)

Publico: wuu wuuuu (aplausos) dile que sii! Uuwuwuwuuw

Kagome: pero, y Kikyo?

Inuyasha: el tiempo nos dirá que hacer.. pero quédate conmigo...

Kagome: esta bien... supongo..

Miroku: brabo! muy bien amigo! Así se hace �!

Sango: felicidades!

Inuyasha: no abusen ��

Miroku: démosle un final feliz Sango tu me amas?

Sango: e! Que planea!

Miroku: (se lanzo y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Sango) Te amo

Sango: ( muy avergonzada) yo también

Presentadora: (aplausos del publico) eso es! Aplausos para los actores del mundo exterior! espero que hayan disfrutado la obra, hasta la próxima!

Garthia: muy bien muchachos, a la gente le gusto mucho la obra jaja

Inuyasha no hablaba, estaba demasiado avergonzado.. había dicho todo lo que sentía delante de miles de personas, su orgullo estaba demasiado dañado

Miroku: aunque reconozca que fue horriblemente cruel lo que hizo ��

Sango: es cierto..

Garthia: pero nieguen que les ayudó ahora están mucho mejor, los dejare en el túnel que los llevará a Naraku

Miroku: y dime Sango te gusto tocarme el trasero?

Sango: ES UN IDIOTA! (PUM) ��

Miroku: jejee auch.. tomare eso como un si, aauch +

Sango le dio un agarrón a Miroku y camino rápido para adelantarlo con una mirada picara. – jajajaja -

Miroku: jaja (sobando su mejilla y atónito por el suceso) mujeres, quien las entiende ( y se adelanto abrazándola) no deberías golpearme , yo te amo

Sango: no deberías pasarte

Miroku: si cambias el excelencia por un Miroku de tu bella voz juro comportarme .. o intentarlo

Sango: mm, lo pensare

Miroku: a ya comprendo , te gusta que te acaricie pero te da pena

Sango: NO HAY REMEDIO! ERES EL PEOR DE LOS IDIOTAS! Miroku jaja

Miroku: pero soy tú idiota

Kagome: oye Inuyasha '.' lo que dijiste.. fue en serio o era parte del libreto?

Inuyasha: en serio (muy bajito y serio)

Kagome: que? Dilo mas alto

Inuyasha: hay ya lo dije! No lo repetiré! ya grite a los 7 vientos todo lo que sentía! No lo diré nuevamente! (ultra rojo)

Kagome: tranquilo (acercándose a el con una bella sonrisa para colgarse de su brazo) oye Inuyasha

Inu: que quieres ahora �� (aun apenadisimo)

Kagome en un segundo le dijo al oído – te amo - y luego le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla

Inu sorprendido – yo también y nunca lo dudes -

Shippo: seguirán embrujados?

Garthia: este es el fin del camino, fue un placer conocerlos visítenme y confío en que no dirán nada.. si fuera así, tendría que matar a todos los que llegaran, mucha suerte en todo, de verdad , adiós!

Inuyasha: si, si.. como sea ��

Kagome: gracias por conducirnos aquí, adios

Reverencia colectiva

Garthia: baye! hay.. niños.. me pregunto que les deparara el destino.. (giro y volvio por el tunel...)

Fin!


End file.
